The Yellow Sleeping Bag
by Hanyma
Summary: Shouta Aizawa didn't care anymore. He had no family, he had no friends. He was once called quirkless, he was then called villain. Shouta could only reflect his past as he is enrolled in UA. Luckily, there were two who wished to be his friends, so his friends they will be.
1. The Beginning

**I don't own My Hero Academia! All rights go to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

* * *

Shouta didn't know why he tried anymore.

If he said that to others around him, they would be shocked. After all, he's enrolled in the Hero's Course at UA! Just a few steps away from becoming a hero himself. Though, it's not like his "family and friends" believe in him. As it is, it's the total opposite.

Growing up, he'd been a quiet child, but his parents didn't mind. They were often too drunk to notice anyways. His mother's quirk was a mild x-ray vision, and his father's a small form of telekinesis. They were no heroes, so they wasted their lives around home. They only paid what little attention they had for him to see what quirk they would get out of this.

Shouta had doubted it would be anything good.

So then Shouta turned four, then five, and all the way to eight. He was deemed by doctors to be quirkless. He didn't care that much anyways. His parents upon realization, immediately deemed him to be a waste of space, useless. His parents just didn't care anymore.

His classmates were not that much better.

Shouta was bullied almost daily, his looks and laid back attitude being a large part. When the time came that he was considered quirkless, that became the target of bullying for everyone.

The 'Quirkless Hobo' they called him.

* * *

It happened on his ninth birthday.

Shouta had come to school like he always did. No happy birthday from his family, none from his classmates and teachers. It no longer bothered him.

They were outside during lunch. Shouta wanted nothing else to eat the sandwich he made himself that morning, but others had different ideas.

"Oi! Quirkless! What are you doing all alone? Got nobody to bother with your presence?!"

Shouta grumbled. "Leave me alone."

"You hear that? Little Hobo's got some backbone!"

"We should teach him a lesson!"

"Who does he get to decide what we do!"

Shouta grabbed some of the sand under the bench. Before his classmates could continue further, he flung it into their faces and ran.

Screeching in frustration and surprise, the children had flared up their quirks.

As Shouta ran, he could hear someone catching up. Looking behind him, he could see one of the boys carrying their 'leader' and running towards him with speed that could easily overtake him.

"_Just my luck."_ He thought. He couldn't let the leader touch him. It would be game over.

The boy's quirk was **Heavy**, whatever he touches would gain such pressure it would bring them to the ground. Shouta wouldn't be able to move.

Tried as he might, he couldn't keep dodging the boys chasing him. They grabbed him.

The leader strode up smirking, and promptly kicked his leg. Shouta could immediately feel the immense pressure keeping him down. He was trapped.

"Well well, the cats have caught the mouse!"

"Let's have a little fun, right Little Quirkless?"

Shouta grit his teeth, not going to give the boys the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. He was struck with fists and feet, branches and rocks. Though his silence angered them.

The leader scowled. "C'mon Quirkless, let's hear that voice cry. Or I'll use a more… persuasive method. You could be my test subject! Never been tried before!"

The boy grabbed a few rocks, and Shouta's heart plummeted. Shouta was considered to be quite smart, he could take a few guesses at what the rocks would do. Though he still refused to cry out.

The boy snarled and held one of the rocks over Shouta's back. "Tell me, _Aizawa_. Tell me how much it hurts!"

Activating **Heavy**, the boy let the rock fall. It was quite a small rock, but Shouta thought it terrible. As if someone decided to throw down a hammer onto his back. Despite all that, he remained quiet.

Sneering, the boy continued dropping rocks, getting more and more frustrated. Until he snapped.

"This is your last chance you Quirkless Little Hobo!"

He then held a rock that sit comfortably in his hand. Compared to the others, it was larger. Shouta was bewildered that the boy could go this far. They were at a school! Even if the teachers weren't there to keep an eye out where they were, something like this could send Shouta to the hospital! It could give him a large concussion! The pebbles were already bad enough.

Shouta glared at the boy, doing anything in his power to move. He can't let this happen!

Shouta tried and tried. Though the entire time, not once did he move his eyes from the boy.

"_C'mon, c'mon! I will not let him have this satisfaction! Not of hurting me this badly, or of him letting me cry! I will_

_not_

_let_

_this_

_happen!"_

Shouta could feel his hair moving as the leader activated his quirk. Shouta was in so much pain. His eyes, his eyes! What's wrong with them! He also waited for the rock, the terrible pain it would cause as well.

The rock fell and hit him, and bounced off harmless.

_"It __didn't __hurt __me?"_

The boys were shocked and looked towards their leader. He was panicking. "My quirk! Why didn't my quirk work! What happened to me? What happened to my quirk!"

The boys turned to Shouta, stepping back in fear. He was no longer immobile on the ground. Hair flying around, he glared at the leader.

The leader whimpered. Some of the other boys already fleeing. Making eye contact, the leader screamed.

Shouta's eyes were blood red.

"D-d-d-demon!" The boy wailed, running. "Evil, a demon, a-a-a-a villain!"

The teachers had seen the boys running back to the classrooms crying and screaming, and ran outside to see the cause. They too stopped, out of both surprise and fear.

Aizawa stood straight up, pitch black hair flying up and about, glaring with glowing red eyes.

He took one look at the teachers, glare diminishing. Until his quirk deactivated, and he collapsed sideways.

Shouta couldn't make out what people were saying around him, but he remembered seeing the teachers look at him fearfully. He remembered when his eyes stopped hurting, and his hair stopped moving. He remembered falling.

He saw only darkness.

* * *

**Whatever could this be? You all know for sure! How will everyone react? How will Shouta feel? Is this something he can deal with in his every day life? We can only wait and see. Thanks for reading, and see you all again!**


	2. Hospital Stay - A Villain's Quirk?

**I don't own My Hero Academia! All rights go to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

Shouta had woken up in a hospital bed. At first, he was willing to just lie there and get back to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen. He could, after all, remember what happened before he fell unconscious.

A violent activation of his quirk.

It had been painful, but that seems to have receded. Though it did leave his eyes dry. He could feel it even with them mostly closed.

Opening them fully, he could confirm that yes, he was in the hospital, and yes, he was currently lying in one of their beds. Looking around at the sterile white, there were obviously a lot of childish designs. He guessed he was probably in a children's ward.

Sitting up, Shouta rubbed at his dry eyes, wishing he had something to make them less so. Hearing his door open however, brought his attention to the newcomer. Dressed in a white jacket, he could only guess it was one of the children's doctors. The doctor noticed him awake, and came over with a smile.

"Ah, little Shouta! I see you've awoken! Are you feeling ok? Anything hurt?"

Shouta blinked at the man. "My eyes. They don't hurt, but they're quite dry."

The doctor nodded in confirmation. "Yes, that's to be expected. With such a violent quirk activation with the eyes. I'll see about getting you some eye drops for that."

The doctor then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Shouta, I've seen a lot in my days as a doctor, as you can probably assume. From what I've heard, you're a smart kid. I haven't been able to see your quirk for myself, but I've heard some er… reports on what it is."

Shouta nodded, letting the man know to continue.

The doctor squinted at his notes. "From what we've been told, the quirk affects both your hair and your eyes. The hair we can probably link to the reports of your father's telekinesis, and the eyes might be slightly linked to your mother, but more mutated. From this, we know your hair kinda 'flies' while your eyes glow red. Any of this seem familiar?"

Shouta thought back to the school. He could remember his hair almost moving on its own, and the pain in his eyes. Did his quirk really make his eyes red? Though he did hear a kid screaming 'demon' or something. That could be why.

"We have an idea on what your quirk is Shouta, and I must say it's interesting. We could do a bit of tests later to confirm, but we think it would do you better to take it easy for a bit first, maybe let your family come visit. They can take you home tomorrow, given no problems. Booking an appointment can come for a later date."

Shouta nodded. Pretty simple. Just stay a day, let parents visit, appointments in upcoming weeks. Perfectly alright with him. _If only he could just go back to sleep now._

The doctor grinned and pat his head. "Well then, you must be tired. I'll let you go back to sleep. Your parents will be by later to see you."

Holding his hand out, the doctor let Shouta shake it. "If you ever need anything kid, I'll be in charge of that, just tell someone about a Dr. Huzou."

Shouta watched the doctor leave, letting the door close behind him. Not wanting to be bothered with being awake any longer, he plopped back into the bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Oi, wake up brat."

"Shouta, it's about time that you should get up. It's rude to keep sleeping."

Shouta blinked awake, and could make out two figures at the seats beside his bed. It didn't take long to guess who they were. Obviously his parents. So against every joint and muscle in his body, and the protests of his tired brain, he woke and sat up.

His mother frowned. "What on earth happened at school Shouta? Your father and I were quite annoyed to hear you got into some trouble. Then we hear that you've landed yourself at the hospital!"

His father put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "From what we've heard, it's a quirk activation. So what is it brat? What'd you get?

Shouta inwardly rolled his eyes. "I'm calling it erasure at the moment, doctors have yet to confirm that though. Part telekinesis with the hair, maybe more. Eyes glow red, erase quirks. Makes my eyes dry."

His parents frowned over that. Did they not like it? Well, according to what he last remembered at school, not many people actually did.

"Weak. How's that going to get you anywhere brat! What kind of quirk even is that! Sounds something that a villain would have boy!"

Shouta grew displeased at that. "You can't just go calling that a villain's quirk! A quirk doesn't even define a villain. It's the person themself!"

Shouta's mother pursed her lips. "Then show us."

"What?"

His mom stood up. "If your quirk as half as much of a hero's quirk as you say it is, then show us! Prove it brat! All this time and energy just to see our son's a failure!"

Growling, Shouta almost jumped straight out of bed, but kept himself seated. "I don't have to show my quirk to you."

"Enough!" Yelled his father. "You will show us this so called 'hero's quirk' and you will do it now or face the consequences!" His father's quirk began to levitate a few books around them in his anger.

Shouta flinched at his father's order and tone, but decided to keep up a glare. '_Well then, let's see how they like it.'_

Shouta focused. He focused on only his quirk, and activating it. He focused on his eyes, and the glare he held at his parents. Feeling his hair move, and his eyes get a bit dryer, he knew it activated.

His parents knew as well. They flinched back at the flying black hair and blood red eyes looking at them as if he was looking into their very being. The books also came down with a crash, proving that the boy's father had his quirk erased.

"I-I-I- can't…" His father stuttered. "T-t-those eyes. The b-books."

His mother was already backing towards the door. "Those kids are right, you're a monster! No kid should have a quirk like this and look like that! And I've seen some crazy mutation quirks!"

Shouta watched his father help guide his mother out the door. "You're wrong… brat. That quirk of yours is a curse. Something favoured by villainy more than any hero. You're a failure Shouta. That quirk is a failure. Never, I mean NEVER use it around us. You won't like what happens otherwise."

Before Shouta knew what happened. They were gone.

Shouta had his quirk still activated, and he was still looking at the door. Why did he expect anything different? Of course he's still hated, even more so. A quirk can't change that. But a curse? A demon? Monster? Is that really what he is?

A villain?

Tears started to run down his face. He never cried, but today's the exception. He never looks anything but bored, but that cracks quickly too.

Covering his ears with his hands and bowing his head to pulled up knees, he sobbed freely. Small cries and sobs growing steadily louder. Before he knew it, he was screaming. Screaming nonsense, screaming just for screaming, and finally, he screamed for the one person who was kind to him when no other was.

"Dr. Huzou!" He scrunched his eyes tight.

"Dr. Huzouuu!" Hands shaking over his ears.

"DR. HUZOUU!" He wailed.

* * *

Dr. Kaname Huzou burst in the room, two nurses in tow. Even he was surprised at what he came in to see.

A young boy, hair flying wildly with his hands over ears. Sobs wracked the poor little body. Then, the boy turned to look at him, realizing he was no longer alone.

Dr. Huzou could only gaze into the blood red eyes of the other boy. Neither saying a word.

Though hearing one of the nurses gasp, Dr. Huzou started forwards. Coming up to the boy, whose sobbing was slowly steadying to a flow of tears Dr. Huzou fell to his knees beside the bed.

And pulled the boy into a hug.

* * *

**Poor Shouta! Is his quirk truly one for a villain? Or can Shouta prove himself to everyone that it's the person who defines the hero? Does he also have a new supporter? So what role will our Dr. Huzou play in this story? Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	3. A Family to Call His Own

**I don't own My Hero Academia! All rights go to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

* * *

Shouta had learned quickly that the names people called him were different. He was no longer 'Hobo' or 'Quirkless', but 'Demon' or 'Villain'. Even his parents called him that at home, and they couldn't stand to be in the same room as him.

People were afraid of him.

The few people who have had their quirks erased had mentioned that emptiness they felt when their quirk was no longer there, and it made them feel afraid and alone. Yet another cause for him to be hated. Even teachers avoided being around him, and usually let him get away with things that they got frustrated at him for doing before.

His sleeping was more or less undisturbed now. Though he didn't let his grades fall, that would be another thing to add to the list.

At this point, Shouta would wake up, make himself food, go to school for the time required, and head back home or to the park. More often the park, nobody cared where he went really. Though one thing he always made time for, was to visit the children's ward at the hospital.

Dr. Huzou was always there to greet him with a smile.

Dr. Huzou was always there to lift his sour moods.

Dr. Huzou was the one who helped him when he panicked.

Shouta loved being with him.

Then came the day where that invitation went further. Dr. Huzou couldn't always have a kid visiting the hospital for fun, so he gave Shouta times where he could come to his home, and meet his wife. Shouta couldn't have been happier, even if he didn't show it.

So Shouta was walking to Dr. Huzou's house, and wondered what his wife would be like. Would she hate him and his quirk as well? Does she even know about him? Is she a motherly type of person?

* * *

Shouta's thoughts ran wild as he walked up Dr. Huzou's steps to his cozy little house. It was cute, a very family like home. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell.

After about a minute of shuffling, the door opened. Shouta was surprised to see an older lady at the door. Is this the wrong house?

"Oh. Excuse me. I believe I may have come to the wrong house."

The lady smiled. "Are you little Shouta? I've heard a lot about you!"

Shouta was confused. "I am, did Dr. Huzou tell you about me? May I also ask you of your name?"

The older lady laughed and held the door wider to let Shouta in. Which he did so cautiously. "Of course, excuse my manners! I'm Mrs. Huzou, your doctor's wife!"

Shouta's jaw dropped, he couldn't help it. Dr. Huzou's so young? He couldn't be much older than 25! This lady looks as old as a grandma!

Mrs. Huzou couldn't help but smile at the boy's expression. "It's always quite a shock when people find this out, but believe it. He may not look it, but my husband is 54 years old."

"How?"

"That my dear is something you should ask him."

The two walked further into the house and entered the living room. Two couches took up a bit of the place, with a warm fireplace going, and a coffee table with small treats. A very cozy home indeed.

Shouta sat on the couch with Mrs. Huzou and she offered him a cookie. He accepted it with a simple "Thank you."

While the two were making small talk, Dr. Huzou came walking down the stairs. He beamed at the sight of Shouta and made his way over.

"Young Shouta! Great that you could make it!"

Shouta nodded at the Doctor. "Thanks for letting me come over Dr. Huzou."

Dr. Huzou waved his hand. "You can just call me Mr. Kaname, Shouta. Outside the hospital, there's no need to call me your doctor."

Shouta nodded his head and grinned. "Ok, Mr. Kaname!"

The man nodded is satisfaction and proceeded to sit with his wife on the couch. Something had been nagging him for a while, and he needed to be certain.

"Shouta, how's life with your parents?"

Shouta couldn't help but blink in surprise. That's quite a sudden question. "M-me and my parents are doing p-p-pretty well."

Many would be fine with that answer, but Shouta stuttered, he wasn't telling the full truth.

Kaname Huzou was not convinced.

"Shouta, I wish to know now. You seem so deeply mature and troubled for a 9 year old boy. If stuff is going on, I want to hear it. I think my dear wife wouldn't mind making a tray of brownies while we wait, don't you think?"

Mrs. Huzou grinned, she was hoping earlier to see if Shouta would've liked to join her in making them, but she didn't mind a change of plans. She stood up and hobbled over to the kitchen.

Shouta was nervous, but it was just him and Mr. Kaname now, right? Mr. Kaname wouldn't hate him for anything would he? Nothing is his fault though, so maybe he could tell him a bit.

Shouta bit his lip and looked back at Mr. Kaname. "I-I don't like living at home." He started. "I used to be ignored, but now they downright hate me and are afraid of me. They're no different than all those people at school!" _He had to stop, that was enough…_ "My parents are always drunk, always blaming me!" _He's letting too much out… _"They've hurt me, called me a demon, you even saw what happened at the hospital." _Too late, he knows…_ Shouta sniffed. "They HATE ME! EVERYONE DOES! BY NOW, I-"

Mouth closed, eyes down. He can't finish that. He won't.

Mr Kaname leant forwards. He rubbed the boy's back soothingly. "By now what Shouta? You don't have to worry, nobody is here except for you, me, and my wife. Nobody is going to judge you."

Shouta leaned more into Mr Kaname. Is this what a father is like? He's seen many with their kids, but his own father or mother was never like this.

Shouta's face was in Mr. Kaname's shirt, but his voice was still audible. "By n-now, after all that p-people have said to m-me, I just b-b-believe it too. Am I e-even normal? Can I even be c-considered normal? I was something before, and now that I know what's happening, I can't help but agree."

* * *

_You're a demon!_

_Monster!_

_A villain! _

_The quirk of a villain!_

* * *

The most hurtful ones of all.

_You're useless!_

_A waste of space, of our time and energy!_

_Stay away from us!_

_Never use that quirk, ever again!_

* * *

Mr. Kaname sighed and wrapped Shouta in a hug. "My boy, you are not a monster, or a demon, or even a villain. Don't you ever believe for a minute what these people tell you. You're an amazing kid, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. By the way you were so reluctant, I'd take a guess and say that you wouldn't want to be separated from your life as it is now, now matter how terrible. I wish that weren't the case, but there's not much I could do. So let's make a compromise."

Shouta looked at the man. "A compromise?"

"Indeed. This house will always be open to you, even if neither of us are here, ok? We're gonna get another house key for you so that if you ever need somewhere to lay low or just to get away, you can come here. We'll even start using that small guest bedroom that's been dusting for some time."

Shouta's eyes widened. "You'd do that for me?"

Mrs. Huzou walked back in. "Yes dear, my husband here already sees you as if you were his own kid, and I must say, I agree with his completely. There's always food here, and you could sleep in the bedroom if you are unable to sleep in your own house any night. We see that you've always had to deal with hate and ignorance, but never will you see that here."

Shouta rubbed his eyes. "T-thank you both very much. That's more than anyone's ever done to me. I don't know how I'd ever repay you."

"You know…" Mr. Kaname said slyly. "If you want to repay us, let's drop the formalities hm? From now on, you can call me Uncle Kaname. How about that?"

Shouta couldn't be happier. "That's great."

"Don't forget me!" Mrs. Huzou chimed in. "You can call me Aunt Saki, ok little one?"

Shouta nodded and hugged his new uncle, his new aunt joining the small group hug as well.

Until they heard the _Ding!_ Of the brownies.

As his Aunt Saki ran back into the kitchen. Shouta remembered he wanted to ask Mr. Kaname something. He leveled his eyes to his uncle's.

"Uncle Kaname, how come you're so old, yet look at least half your age?"

…

…

His uncle laughed loudly. "Don't overthink it my boy! I'll let you in on the secret!" He leaned and whispered. "It's my quirk. Slow aging. I'll be this handsome for quite a while eh?"

Shouta laughed along. "That's one way to put it. Though, is Aunt Saki alright with that? Would you be?"

Mr. Kaname looked at him and smiled softly. "We both know the risks and are willing to continue as we've always have. I mean, thirty years later and we're still such a happy couple!"

While the two laughed, brownies were brought over, leaving everyone to start eating happily. A tv in the room was turned on, and his Uncle Kaname chose a show.

A comedy, what a surprise.

They soon finished up the brownies, and they've watched enough comedy to last a life time.

Though, time flies when having fun, and Shouta had to soon leave. He knew that nobody would care if he was out all night, but he figured he probably should get to his own bed before it got too late. His parents wouldn't like him coming home in the middle of the night. Even if they went out of their way to ignore him.

He waved goodbye to the friendly couple.

The friendly couple who had the man become his doctor.

The friendly couple who told him to call them by their first names.

The friendly couple who became his new family.

Shouta couldn't help but grin on the way home. Maybe things were finally looking up for once.

* * *

**That's the end of another chapter folks! Next time, we'll see just how far Shouta's new family will go for him. He's like the child they never had, and they love him just as much as any parent would. Until then, see ya!**


	4. Future Studies, and a Cat Named Oreo

The end of their year was coming soon, and many were looking forward to applying to their new high schools. Currently, Shouta's class was making such a ruckus it could likely be heard from the other side of the school.

Many of the students couldn't help but brag about their future opportunities, and the teacher simply watched and listened, no longer caring to even try and calm them down.

"_I'm going to apply to UA!" _

"_Whoa! Really?!"_

"_Their acceptance is so low!"_

"_The school where heroes are trained. I bet ya anyone here could have a good shot at it."_

"_Maybe except him."_

"_True..."_

Shouta sat with his head in his arms, looking as if he was asleep. Though while no noise was loud enough to keep him awake, he was more interested in the topics at hand.

After all, he did actually apply into UA, just thought it wasn't necessary to go screaming about. He wasn't sure if he would even be able to get into the heroics course, so he had a back up plan in the form of the general education course as well. At least it's still something. His parents really didn't care. It was all the insisting and pleading that Kaname and Saki had given him. How could he say no to _that?_

At any rate, the bell was soon to ring, and the class filed out loudly and quickly. Two students who passed Shouta knocked his books off his desk with a sneer, and continued on their merry way like nothing happened.

With a sigh, Shouta picked them back up and placed them in his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and didn't even give the teacher a passing glance as he walked out the door.

* * *

It was a heavy debate, should he go home, or perhaps his aunt and uncle's place? He didn't really want to intrude on them, no matter how sincere they were when they had offered him a second home. It's been a while since he has visited though. Maybe he'd stop by tomorrow, conversing with them for a few hours wouldn't hurt.

It was a soft _mewl _that brought him back to reality. A mewl? So, a cat then?

With a new mission on his mind, he forgot about his debate in favour of finding the feline. He was next to a small park, so there were quite a few bushes and trees around. Not backing down, he looked and pushed through each one, until he saw something move. There it is.

Reaching down, Shouta noticed it was a kitten, a fairly small one at that. Sitting in an old cardboard box that seemed to say _FREE_ on it, he could only assume the old owners didn't want the scrawny thing in their house. He hoped not, they would be terrible beings to be on this world.

He picked it up, easily holding it in his palms. The kitten was black and white. The black fur seemed to drape over its back, and collected around its feet. Reminded him of those oreo cookies.

Wait…

"Oreo! That'll be your name!" Shouta exclaimed. It's perfect! Though there was a problem.

What is he going to do with the kitten?

He stuffed it in his jacket and zipped it until only the kitten's head popped out. Grabbing his bags, he scurried off home.

* * *

Shouta opened and closed the door behind him once he returned home. He could hear the tv blaring in the living room, and his mother moving dishes around in the kitchen. He was clear to go to his room with confrontation. His parents wouldn't greet him anyways.

So Shouta slipped off his shoes, and quickly made his way to the stairs, not slowing until he reached his room. His room was something else all right, for a 15 year old...

...It was kinda _bare._

No posters, toys, some books, a dresser, his bed, and bland grey walls. Joy. Shouta dumped his stuff on the bed and bent down to look underneath. He knew he kept some things to hold what few objects he had. He pushed things around to find what he was looking for.

A shoe box. That should do.

He took the kitten out of his jacket, and placed it on the bed next to the bag. Having fallen asleep on the way home, it quickly went back to curling up, not really caring to what was around it.

Shouta took the time to look through his closet at what few things he had. An old grey sweater should do. He could also stick his toque from the past winter in as a pillow of sorts. It looks worn, but eh, should do.

He stuffed them in the box, making a small bed. Gently lifting the kitten, he smiled as he put it in the box and watched as it curled up with small mewls and purrs. Ah, he loves cats.

Next on the list, food.

Shouta would have to wait, since he wasn't allowed to eat with his parents, and he often just got what was allowed for him, though he did remember there were fish leftovers from yesterday, his parents wouldn't care. After all, it is leftovers.

So Shouta waited until it was nearly 9:00, and headed to the kitchen. He made sure his plate had enough food for himself, and added some extra fish for the kitten. Grabbing a full glass of water (he wasn't allowed any other drinks) he headed back up.

Shouta ate while the cat slept, staring in awe at each small movement the feline made. He knew he couldn't just keep the cat, he'd get caught eventually. So he had to find someone who can.

Eventually little Oreo woke up, and Shouta went to work giving it little pieces of fish, of which the kitten eagerly chowed down on. It was funny really, at how it's little paws kept grabbing for more until it was done. After some water, it ended up going right back to sleep. This act alone made Shouta snort, it was just like him. Lazy until the ends of time.

Aizawa made to stand up to gather his dishes, until he heard a loud shout.

_From right outside his door._

"Shouta! You brat!" His mother flung open the door in fury. "You think you could just get away with leaving utensils out? You think you could leave water around the sink without cleaning up?! What are you, a slob?!"

Her angry eyes then turned to the shoebox next to him, and most importantly, what was inside it.

...

Shouta knew at that moment, he was so very done for. Oh so, so, so very done for.

"I can expl-"

"You- you little! You dare bring such a _pest_ into this house?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AN ANIMAL HERE FOR! Without a break in her words she slapped him in the face, hard. "Get out! You hear me? Get out and don't come back until you have gotten rid of that animal!"

Shouta scrambled to his feet, and grabbed the box Oreo was in, he could hear it meowing, no longer asleep. He shot out of his room and ran down the stairs. He could see his father in the doorway to the living room, and he looked _pissed_.

"You heard her brat. Get out of here until you get rid of that filth."

Shouta slipped into his shoes, flung open the front door, and ran into the night. What luck it was, now that it is raining. Shouta unzipped his jacket and set it over the box like a cover so the kitten wouldn't get wet, though it pretty much left him bare in his black t-shirt and shorts. He had to do something before he got a cold, or worse, if the kitten got one.

So Shouta made the split second decision, and walked down to his new location.

* * *

Kaname and Saki had already gone to bed, turning off the lights at 11:00, it wouldn't do them any good to be too tired the next day. They had fallen asleep to the sound of the rain, warm under their covers.

Until Kaname woke with a start, his wife sitting up as well. They looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" Saki asked him. He nodded slowly. Was someone trying to break in?

Making a 'quiet' motion at her, he got out of bed and silently headed downstairs. He could hear the noise again. It was loud. As if someone was trying to break down the door. Steeling himself, Kaname slowly opened one of the closets, and pulled out his baseball bat. Hasn't been used much, but at least its serving a purpose now.

Now more confident while armed, he crept towards the door, slowly undid the lock, and flung it open, bat raised to strike at any moment. What he saw made him pause however.

A boy, in nothing but a shirt and shorts. He was holding a box covered in a jacket. The boy was shivering, wet and cold. _Shouta._

He was brought out of his stupor when he heard harsh coughs, followed by a weak beg. "_Please." _ The boy gasped.

Kaname dropped the bat and ushered the boy in, he could now see what was in the box to be so important to be covered instead of the jacket's owner. It was a kitten. Nestled in the safety of a shoe box, completely unaware of what's going on.

Kaname looked behind him to see his wife at the stairway. With a nod, she went back up to get some fresh towels, and some clothes.

Kaname turned back to Shouta, his doctor's mentality in full swing. Gently taking the box from Shouta, he guided both boy and cat to the fireplace, which he promptly turned on. He ignored the quiet protests of the boy, and took the towels from his wife. Together, they started drying him off, helping him get into clean clothes, and set a blanket around his body. Glad that the shivering was no longer as bad.

"So." Kaname started, after a long silence. " What on earth brought you to our house in the middle of the night. On a pouring, freezing night. Spring has barely started my boy."

Shouta's reply was incoherent, just ramblings at this point. His near hypothermia combined with overwhelming panic making him unable to think clearly.

Kaname sighed. Turning to his wife, he told her to get back to bed. "One of us will need a good night's sleep. You rest for now, and we can figure out what to do in the morning."

She seemed reluctant, but went anyways. The door closing on the upstairs floor.

Kaname turned towards the kitten, it was still asleep. Good, it seemed to be okay. Mostly thanks to the clothes and jacket around it. One less patient to deal with.

Shifting back to face Shouta, he allowed the boy to lean his weight on him. Shouta still shivered, but it was lessening by the minute. His panic seemed to have subsided, the small shakes and sobs he was letting out were growing less frequent. Kaname continued to rub circles on the boy's back, whispering reassurances and lullabies.

It wasn't long before Shouta's body gave out from all the stress. The warmth enveloped him kindly and he clutched the blanket around him as he closed his eyes. Letting darkness take over.


	5. Side Story - A Quick Room Makeover

Kaname Huzou stood in his guest room, looking around at the beige walls and ceiling, the wood framed bed, the lace curtains, dresser, and rug. A pretty standard, and yet, _boring_ room.

He'd have to fix that.

He knows the kid isn't one of those happiness and rainbows kids, so bright colours weren't really the best option. Perhaps he'd change the beige ceiling to white. That sounds good.

Maybe the walls with the window and door could be a soft blue, nothing painful to look at. The other two could be a soft grey in contrast.

Gosh he's good at this. If it doesn't turn out good, he'll just make it one colour, either or, he doesn't think Shouta would care. He'll have to stop by the paint store in order to get what he needed.

The wooden frame of the bed could be replaced with a nicer, metal one. That would fit the theme more. It also wouldn't be hard to get white sheets, and a grey quilt, he'd have to decide on what colour pillowcase would work best later. Perhaps the grey? Eh. Later.

Kaname had also pulled out an old chest earlier. Similar to a toy box, but well, more chest like. He doesn't really see Shouta as a toy kind of kid, but he could put some other stuff in there. Books maybe? A few plushies couldn't hurt as well.

God. He's spoiling the boy.

Though he deserved it.

How could people not see Shouta's determination and passion? He may be more laid back and tired, but he's no villain.

_Anyways._

Add in a nice mirror, maybe a portrait or poster, and the room would look lovely. Glancing at the empty closet, he took note to remind Saki of taking Shouta shopping later for some clothes. The boy doesn't seem to have enough, never mind enough that fits him.

Exiting the room, Huzou remembered something Shouta once told him in passing.

'_He likes cats eh?'_

* * *

So Huzou worked, mostly on weekends when he wasn't at the office. He started with the painting, and was indeed satisfied. The colours he chose weren't clashing, though that might be because they're both really soft colours. He fixed up the bed frame, asked Saki to wash the sheets and quilt, and wiped clean any smudges from the mirror he just hung up.

Currently he was carrying the chest he had found. Placing it on the foot of the bed, he sighed in relief. He put in some things Shouta might like. Some interesting novels, notebooks, puzzles and board games, and a few plushies. Though he saved the best for the bed. He just hoped the kid will like them. Now all he has to do is wait on Saki and Shouta to come back from their little shopping spree. Who knows how long that'll take…

* * *

Saki and Shouta were heading to the house from the car, carrying bags of clothes, and some needed food. Shouta decided to take most of the bags to give the lady a rest, she is old after all. So he watched, arms full of bags, as she took out the key and unlocked the door. Giving a shout of "We're home honey!" As she strode in. Shouta followed right after.

Huzou's reply was instant. "Great! I just finished a bit earlier too! Just leave the bags in the living room, and let's go take a look!"

Shouta's eyes widened. "The room? The room is finished? The one for me?"

"Yes dear." Saki looked down with a smile. "So why don't you run along and join my husband upstairs hm?"

Shouta didn't waste time taking off his shoes and taking the bags to the living room. Once he made sure everything wasn't going to fall over, he ran up to join his Uncle.

"In a rush, aren't we?" Kaname joked, seeing the boy bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Well, let's take a look then."

He opened the door and led Shouta in. Shouta could only gasp in amazement. Sure, it wasn't the fanciest thing in the world, but it screamed "Shouta" in every aspect. He loved it. From the soft greys and blues, to small yet designed mirror. The old chest at the foot of the bed made everything come together nicely. The cat plushies practically calling for him to cu-

Wait. Cat plushies?

Shouta did a double take towards the bed. There. Were. So. Many. From really big, to small and squishy, he could practically melt in them. He turned to Kaname with an amazed look.

"You remembered my love for cats."

"I did indeed, do you like them?"

Shouta numbly nodded, and went over to sit on the bed. He took one of the largest ones, as big as, if not bigger than his pillow, and promptly hugged it. This was more than he could have ever asked for, and it was from people who were strangers to him not even a few months ago.

As Shouta sank into the cat stuffy pile, Kaname gave a soft smile and quietly shut the door. He turned away with a relieved sigh.

'_I knew those cats would be a great idea.'_


End file.
